<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Uchiha Manor by WouldYouRunFromMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753371">The Uchiha Manor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WouldYouRunFromMe/pseuds/WouldYouRunFromMe'>WouldYouRunFromMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, All hail Halloween, Bats, F/M, For spookstober, Maid, Parody, Vampires, hounds, manor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WouldYouRunFromMe/pseuds/WouldYouRunFromMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet vampire maid and her ever loving Master get into a bit of mischief tonight before the sun comes up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Uchiha Manor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Spookstober is upon us!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No tricks here. Only adult treats.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Going for a simple monster/ vampiresque romance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There will be mild sexual themes, lemons, and Gothic tenderness/goofyness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inspired by Addams Family mostly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A SasuHina Two-Three Chapter One-Shot Originally.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>~ Don't Weep Over Spilled Blood ~</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Oh d-dear..."</p><p>Uchiha Sasuke winced at the crash he could hear from his study, frost like skin illuminated by the roaring fireplace over yonder. At his wooden desk on his throne of gothic design, he thought he was safe from his silly, gorgeous little maid. Here he could possibly get a spot of work done in peace.</p><p>"What i-if I jus- EeEk!"</p><p>Alas, he was wrong. Something shattered this time out in the hall, bringing him to groan and massage his temple. He nearly left an imprint there as he dropped that black feathered quill. His work would have to wait since a certain someone required his help though she hadn't asked. He was used to it by now though and didn't mind since it gave him an excuse to be close to her at times. He rose from his seat wearing a poncho like cape that was darker than his irises. With his hands properly behind his back, he exited the room with a weightless air to his steps.</p><p>Vampires often move with unparalleled refinement. Yet his maid, Hyuga Hinata, the same lovely creature out here on the floor in a mess, lacked every ounce of it. She still looked like a true heartless being though with her pillow soft skin of a chilled milk color. Long, midnight purple locks cascaded down her back with the most pleasant bounce. Those eyes of hers were void of life though if not for a faint hint of lilac popping in there. Don't even get him ranting about the rosiness of her lips. They looked like they had enough warmth in them to start a fire in his chest that would go on for nights endlessly. It left him often staring silently at her in wonder like now.</p><p>Hinata was just pouting, unaware of his presence. She then hurried to fix the tray that held only one cup. A special form of glass that was filled with a nice pitch of blood for her master. The night was getting awfully chilly and even their precious little bat babies down stairs were shivering. His hounds in the cellar were groaning and the manor itself had a soft woe to it. Setting all the fireplaces a burning seemed to work but she worried it wasn't enough for her kind lord. So she had fixed him a well aged cup of crimson that should hit the spot nicely.</p><p>Because she was trying not to drop it the whole time, she did just that and tripped over a rise in the rug. She blamed her new heels that she wasn't used to yet. It was supposed to give her more allurement like it did for the other maids around whose master's adored them greatly and intimately. No progress came on her end but she kept trying. She really wanted her strapping bachelor's affection. He rarely ever gave it and so when he did grace her with a pat, caress, or chin lift, her heart would beat again.</p><p>Oh how she loved such small gestures.</p><p>Too bad any chance of getting one of those touches was now split all over the place. Before it could stain or worse he saw this on top of the vase she knocked over, she tried to clean it all up the best she could. She started by shifting to her knees in that short, ruffled all black attire with lace stockings halting mid thigh and doing nothing but allure. She then took that rag from her belt and started scrubbing vigorously, moving shards from the vase and wine glass to the tray every now and then.</p><p>She still didn't see him at all the whole time.</p><p>Sasuke often wondered if she was a bit blind a bit because she often didn't notice when he showed up. It made him chuckle and crouch down to a knee. He let her work for a minute, glad her dress was so skin tight or this would be bad for such an endowed woman. "My pet, I think you got it all."</p><p>His voice alone gave her a pulse not of fear but of excitement when he spoke to her. The color from her cheeks quickly faded away when she calmed down. She then removed that hand with the bloody rag off her chest from the jump scare. "M-Master, r-really? You know I h-hate when you d-do that." Feeling her heartbeat truly hurt though it was nice from time to time.</p><p>A smirk graced his lips at that soft complaint. He then took to slipping a hand along her cheek to lift that pouty face up to him. "What a shame then." He ghosted a thumb over the flush of warmth there and said blatantly, "I take... joy in it."</p><p>She shied away then because of that flash of his fangs that made it just too much to bear. While cupping her face, and shaking her head, she outed him. "Y-You are so c-cruel, Master!"</p><p>"That I am it seems." Sasuke still adored that fluster spell she went through. Without another word, he took the plate littered with shards and the dirty rag from her. He'll take care of this himself for her.</p><p>Because he just walked away on that last beat, Hinata wasn't sure how to react. For a minute, she thought he sounded sad at her false accusation, but that could just be him because he didn't have much range there. She fretted all the same and quickly hurried to her feet to go after him. After passing a mirror however, she saw how much of a mess she was. '<em>Is that why he took it?' </em>Her outfit was a bit damp and spotted from the drink.</p><p>She'll go change and then apologize.</p><p>With an affirmative nod, she pivoted and marched in the opposite direction.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>~ Their Creepy Abode ~</strong> </em>
</p><p>Hinata put on a whole new wardrobe a bit too fast, discarding things here and there. She'd been meaning to change since all the chores were done today anyway. With that, she could dress more freely in a plain, simple black gown with the mesh layers and ties in the back like a mock corset. The long sleeves were perfect for this weather because this vampire could still get quite cold. She wrapped herself in a shawl to cover her bust that was exposed to much for her self-consciousness to handle. She kept her heels on still, missing her flats desperately but she had to practice.</p><p>Now ready, she left her modest room to search for the master of the house. Along the way were many decorative things like worn knight statues, dragon heads, wolf heads, swords both clean and used. There was a history museum in this house where every Uchiha's greatest feat could be found somewhere. Her lord's accomplishments were another hall entirely and forever growing. He'd slain many great beasts and befriended a few unlikely ones. That strange fox man, Naruto, was a funny chap if not charming. Because of that, he wasn't allowed over too much which she didn't understand at first. Her Master would always send the bats after him when he came over, or flat out shut the door in his face.</p><p>He could be so rude but not just to him.</p><p>Her raven king just didn't like people too much or something.</p><p>'<em>They really like him though…' </em>Hinata knew that for a fact, even the little nibble babies loved him too. She stopped in the living room to check on those bats that should be over the mantle getting all warm. There were four of them to be exact that her gothic prince had rescued recently. The other hundreds were in a cave deep below the manor past the hounds. These would join them when ready. Till then, they got to enjoy the upstairs treatment like the spoiled kids they were. Her and Sasuke's favorite was the chunky bat that was the most loving. Even now he could barely fly to her hand, crashing there out of breath. She gave him and his siblings little head scratches when she reached the mini cave there in the wall. The endless darkness within was perfect for them. "Did you feast well, our l-little winged puppers? I know y-you did, G-Gargoyle." She poked the sweet one's belly, so proud they were all eating well really.</p><p>Their screechy like tweets were tiny adorable barks to her ears. "Aww, I love you all too," she cooed and placed the pudgy one back on his perch with others, just adoring them plush cheeks. He was so fluffy and cute with those big, abyss like eyes. Since she fancied herself as their mother, she always liked to think he looked like Sasuke when he was a baby. He had that same spiky fuzz on his head and looked so void of a soul it was utterly handsome. All of them were just precious to her really and the best little feeders around. '<em>He's going to be so proud when they grow up.'</em></p><p>She went ahead and sniffled at the beautiful moment, imagining when they would grow into their own and join the others. Soon they'd be sent on raids as well to terrorize Naruto at random or to simply annoy the werewolf known as Kiba. For some reason her lord really hated them the most. Or he just loved how the blond would come screaming spite at the door about how one minute he can see the sun and the next thing he knows, in his words, "<em>Sasuke's accursed swarm of biting brats would block out the heavens and scare the cus out of me."</em></p><p>She couldn't deny she'd giggled at his frustration many times.</p><p>She also found humor in her surroundings just here in the manor from the beasts and the house itself. Speaking of which, she hadn't seen her lord anywhere yet. She moved on to check his study and he was not there either. Curious, she headed to the kitchen that looked like an internal hell furnace but it made the best of meals.</p><p>He was nowhere in sight still. '<em>Hm.' </em>Now this was definitely odd.</p><p>Hinata started to expand her search to the cellar where the three headed dog lived who'd been past down from generation to generation. He was such a good boy. The middle head that was snoring is called Shari. That first one with the missing eye was Susanoo. And last but not least was her little sparky boy, Chidori. He sneezed lighting that was such a joy at parties. She was often jealous though of how she never got hit.</p><p>One of these days she'll get lucky.</p><p>"Good h-hell spawns." She treated them with love and affection via light petting to each well behaved boy that could rip man apart and have done so.</p><p>They'd do whatever Sasuke wished to be honest and would eradicate anyone who dared hurt the maid. Master's orders of course and out of their own sense of care for her.</p><p>Hinata would do the same to protect them from harm too. They were her family practically and she couldn't be happier that they chose her. Usually when the raven brought a maid home, they'd give them the wrong type of hell, but not her. She had a genuine sense about her that she would quite literally give her life if need be so they welcomed her with open arms. The many bats did too. She went down the spiral stairs now to visit them.</p><p>Most of them were out feeding still so they wouldn't be back to the cave for a while.</p><p>That was alright though but her raven of gloom was not at all present in this grand cave. "Master?" she called to him with a hand up, voice echoing so no need to raise it. She frowned at the lack of any response, heading back up stairs by floating up since it was a long walk. With the power of flight, she touched down back to the second level with ease. She decided then it was time to go outside in hopes of checking the swamp lagoon in the dark forest.</p><p>Perhaps her ever silent lord had gone out for a night stroll there to see the evil pixies flying about over the bubbly water of ilk. They'd always try to trick him into getting in the water to be eaten by their great god which was nothing but a giant piranha who had a bit too much toxic waste. He was still no bigger than a beach ball so it was only humongous to them.</p><p>To not hurt their feelings, Sasuke refused to get in the water. This way they thought he was scared of their fishy lord instead. They had a bad sensitivity about their size you see so this was perfect for them.</p><p>Hinata found it all so cute of him as she left the house.</p><p>Outside the moon was full and high on it's own glow, making it a perfect night for howling. She could hear them now crying out in the distance. The shutters on the manor quivered in excitement since it was a huge werewolf fan. Don't tell Sasuke though. He'll become greatly upset. To protect her lord's feelings she kept it a secret real well. "Oh M-Manor, behave yourself," she reminded it to not get too excited or it'll knock another panel off. And she's running out of excuses to why.</p><p>The curtains in the windows above shut and closed to let her know he understood.</p><p>She smiled and nodded back her confirmation before heading off to the gates. It opened for her on it's own accord with an eerie creak. There behind it was the dead garden in the back. Once past the sea of decapitated roses and prickly thorns, she came to a most pleasant and ominous fog that would startle any creature not of the night. The pointy trees and twisting branches were a wondrous thing to her like that high pitched wail from deep within. It sounded like an escaped mental patient had found his toe.</p><p>"AAAHHH!"</p><p>She giggled and blushed, tucking a bang behind an ear. "Don't f-flirt now, dark forest. I'm here to look f-for my Master. Is he a-at the lagoon?"</p><p>"AAWWWOO- AAAH!"</p><p>"He's not?" Hinata sighed and dipped her pretty head, catching that vine wrapping around her ankle. "N-No! Bad forest." With a wave of her hand and sparkle of purple haze, she forced that extension of playful evil back to where it slithered from. "Y-You know the rules."</p><p>"AH!"</p><p>She shook her head at that whining and turned heel. It wasn't her fault she couldn't play. Sunrise was approaching soon and so it was best they all saved their strength to endure the truly horrid event that was… daylight. She shivered in disgust at the thought of a bright sunny evening. It was worse than seeing people stand inside during a storm. She guessed some beings just liked different things. Her animals back at the house had their temp preferences too. She liked a little chill herself while her Master loved the hellfire and could get quite poetic about it. She loved to listen and see the insanity in his eyes when committing arson. Perhaps she should light a fire to find him? She might get that desperate soon because his short seemingly absence was near unbearable to go through much longer.</p><p>Once back at the house, she asked it instead as her last resort before getting the torch. "M-Manor, do you have any i-idea where M-Master is?"</p><p>All the candles around near the windows started to cut off one by one as it searched for her. The only one left glowing after that gust of wind were the ones in her room. '<em>What's he doing there?' </em>That faint hue on her cheeks stayed with her as she hurried inside.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <strong>~ What Have We Here ~</strong> </em>
</p><p>All this time, Sasuke had been looking for her actually. Everywhere she went he was there a couple of minutes late to each time. He decided to check her room instead of going outside, finding her discarded clothes there in the hamper. A gust of wind surfed through the house when he took a step towards it, light fading in the hall fleetingly for a moment before it flickered back on. This was typical sometimes so he paid it no mind. He headed over and stopped in his tracks again when his boot stepped on something. He picked up the thin fabric and tilted his head to the side at the flimsy thing dangling off a digit. '<em>What is this?'</em></p><p>It had to be hers since it's in her room and all.</p><p>He used his other hand to stretch it and open it. There he saw this intricate piece of cloth had a wider set of fabric in the front... or was it the back? He wasn't sure what he was looking at but it was a pleasant nightshade at least. Perhaps it was some kind of headband or scrunchy used to tie her hair. Surely it couldn't be anything more personal. It was a bit small to be of use anywhere unless… The black candle in his head started to flicker then as he began to figure this out. He's heard of a certain type of risque wear that many of the other dark lords like to buy their maids. One of the items was a very thin piece of undergarment that leaves nothing left to the eyes to wonder about. '<em>She wouldn't- No.' </em>He couldn't see it and yet he wanted to all at once. She was just such an innocent little honey bat to him though. It was dangerous to think she was a sultry little bat instead.</p><p>Why in glorious hell else would she have such a thing then?</p><p>Sasuke opened it more to look inside, struggling to not imagine her in it. How it would shape her place of virtue and leave that mere string in the back completely devoured. He dry swallowed and shook his head then. He really shouldn't be thinking of such a sinfully enchanting image. No, he should put it to the basket like so and drop it.</p><p>Drop. It.</p><p>Drop it!</p><p>He could not and sort of ended up staring at it once more. Thoughts running wild in a sense where he could see himself chasing her around the manor with her only in this and one of his cloaks. How mean would she think he was then when he caught her and-</p><p>"Master?"</p><p>"Hinata!" Sasuke had never moved so fast or spoken so off-guard and loud that he had to cough. He did so into a fist, other behind him and clenching onto that thong for dear life. "Erhm… Pardon me."</p><p>"Wah? Did I s-scare you for once?" Hinata lit up what she could, closing her hands together at her chest all proud.</p><p>He nodded to anything that she said to save himself right now. "I think so, my pet. Good job." He tried to keep cool as possible, sweating bullets soon because he feared to look like a pervert before her. Everything could be fine if she just looked away for a second so he could drop that material into the basket without her noticing or suspecting.</p><p>The only reason she didn't see his unease was because she'd just achieved a great accomplishment. She got the jump on her master for once. That in itself, while good was not perfect without a reward, so she bent over a bit with her head down. She would simply like a pat for this.</p><p>Sasuke had no idea what she was doing but he took it and tried to drop the underwear in the hamper right quick. However, she of course looked up then, forcing him to hide that palm once more.</p><p>"M-Master, what is that?"</p><p>It is none of her business and he tried to say this without hurting her feelings because he did have a soft spot for her. "It's nothing."</p><p>Hinata caught that lie and uneasiness then, bringing her to hover off the ground closer to him. The way he leaned back and nervously shifted his eyes was a dead give away. If he was not up to something, she'd never be able to do this. In fact, he'd arch a brow like she'd forgotten her place and then would use his power to make her back down. This was not the case now so he must have done something bad that would potentially either make her cry again or not talk to him for a week. "Master, what d-did you do?"</p><p>'<em>Not me, my dear.' </em>She was so lucky she had the key to wherever his heart may be. Such a gift made him give in often to her requests often. He then sighed and ushered her on down before he brought that palm around. He stayed emotionless as he held it up to her face by the string. He hoped she wouldn't take this the wrong way. "You left <em>this </em>on the floor."</p><p>Hinata died again right there, came back, and fell in her coffin once more just to be revived by an electric eel. Out there, yes, but that was only because this was not supposed to happen ever in her life. The level of embarrassment was all over the place. She didn't know whether he was calling her a slob or offended by the fact she was not a proper lady under these nice clothes. She couldn't help that her friends really wanted to help her attract the Uchiha by accidental flashes that he never noticed anyway. And maybe along those unsuccessful attempts, she realized she liked wearing it for herself. She could move a lot faster in those things. That was a poor defense so she stuttered and started pushing those digits together repeatedly. "U-Uhh uh- um… I-" She was choking so bad that her Master could do nothing but raise that brow now. "W-Well y-you see uh-"</p><p>"Hinata." He stopped her nerve wracked self there with a call of her name a brief hand up. "My dear, breathe."</p><p>She took a staggered one, trembling so much that she almost passed out.</p><p>Sasuke just wanted her to relax and explain herself. Since she didn't look like she knew how, he decided to help her and punish her at the same time for hiding this from him. Because if she got this to impress one of the other lords that he greatly despised then they were going to have a problem. He'll let her go be with them if need be but if not, he'd like this to be worn for him alone. All bragging rights reserved. "Are you alright now?"</p><p>The meager nod was painfully slow as she felt her soul was about to enter her body should he banish her right there.</p><p>"That's good because," he said while taking her hand to place the lingerie in, "I would love to see you put this on. Or was it never for my eyes at all?"</p><p>Hinata locked up at that jealous and mildly possessive gaze over her body that left her screaming inside. She couldn't believe it! Her master was- He just asked her to- And then she fainted from it all right into his arms. The maid prayed to their horned deity that her Master would forgive her for this offense. Please don't let him be cross with her the next time she wakes.</p><p>This maid need not worry. She'll make up for it sooner than she thinks.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>A/N:</strong> <em>Thanks for giving it a read! On FF originally. </em></p><p>
  <em>~ And as always, voice your concerns, spite, theories, advice, frustration, and ect to your heart's content at your will. HAVE A FANTASTIC SPOOKSTOBER AND A GREAT DAY! XoXoXo ~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>